


Vid: Till the End of the Line

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, M/M, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: My love, my loveWhere have you gone?I turned around and nowI'm alone- Till My Heart Stops, by Too Far Moon





	Vid: Till the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my [Do you remember me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401425/chapters/27449904) gif set.

**Music** Till My Heart Stops, by Too Far Moon (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPG2ZKJTlKY))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_stucky.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 143mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Jace: I'm Jace.

Alec: Alec.

Narrator: Best friends since childhood.

J: We make a great team!

A: The best team.

Narrator: Inseparable, on both schoolyard and battlefield.

J: You love me, so?  
I love you, too, Alec.

A: Jace!

J: If aught but death part thee and me.

A: He's dead.

Clary: Alec.

C: I've looked everywhere; I couldn't find him.

A: The ground has shifted, and I can't keep my balance.

A: If you kill him, you kill a part of me.

A: I can't live without him.

Lilit: I'm here now.

L: Together we will usher in a new dawn.

J: I don't know who I am anymore.

Valentine: The perfect weapon.

A: Jace!  
I thought you were dead!

J: How can I not know who you are?

A: Parabatai.

J: Alec!

J: I just wanna make sure I'm not dreaming.

A: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again iMovie messed up the audio - I tried and tried but couldn't get the beginning to stop crackling. Ugh! If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know.


End file.
